The Littlest Pirate
by GleeGeneration23
Summary: When little Liam (Swan) Jones decides to join his father as the newest Pirate on his ship so he can protect him from danger, he creates a panic, scares everyone and causes Daddy to drink from his 'special bottle' cue cute mini Swan-Jones and immense Daddy Killian feels. First ever Captain Swan Fanfic so everyone please be nice. Please Leave a Review


**Hi Guys this is my latest story and my first branch into Captain Swan, so please let me know how it was. **

**When I thought about Killian and Emma having a son I thought that he would probably be a real Daddy's boy and therefore want to be a pirate just like his daddy and then this little scenario was born. **

**In this Fanfic Killian still has the Jolly Rodger-I haven't watched all of S3 yet so I apologise for any inaccuracy **

**As Always please leave a review and tell me how I did! **

**Enjoy**

* * *

The Littlest Pirate

When little Liam (Swan) Jones decides to join his father as the first mate on his pirate ship he creates a panic scares everyone and ends up causing Daddy 'to drink from his special bottle' cue cute mini-Swan Jones and Daddy Killian feels-Captain Swan.

* * *

If someone could ask little Liam David Jones who his favourite person in the world, the one person that he would want to be when he was a big boy he would say Daddy-the infamous pirate, Killian Jones otherwise known to the inhabitants of Storybrooke Maine as Captain Hook. The best part of the day was after school when Mommy would drop him off to Daddy's ship The Jolly Rodger and he would get to play for a bit finding out all the hiding places-some only he knew about. That pleased the five year old to know end.

The only problem in the life of the little Swan-Jones was that he hadn't been an actual pirate yet. Daddy still went off to see faraway places that were threatening Storybrooke and managed to bring something back for Mommy and Liam all the time but now Liam was desperate to go with his father to all these far-off-places he had been to and now he was big enough to go with him, he was five after all!

But when he told this to Daddy hanging off his arm as he came home from stocking the ship up with supplies he had just laughed! "Maybe when you're a bit older little one" he had said ruffling Liam's dark brown hair. At Liam's fallen face he picked him up cuddling him to his chest the "When I get back I'll take you around Storybrooke harbour and you can be my first mate and if your good for your Mother while I'm away I might even let you sail." He pressed a kiss to Liam's hair and Liam beamed. "First Mate is an import-ant job" he said seriously mouth forming over the syllables and his dad nodded beaming back "Aye it is, and you would be a great little First Mate, but I think you're a bit young for Neverland"

With that Liam scampered off his Daddy's lap and went to watch cartoon's keeping the volume low and keeping most of his attention on his parents. It was a trick Henry had taught him to do. From what he had gathered Daddy was going to a place called Neverland to make sure all the Lost Boys were in Storybrooke, he had a supply of beans and some pixie dust from Auntie Tinkerbelle and Mommy was worried about him being danger.

That was enough to drag Liam up from his seat on the couch, Daddy was in danger! But Daddy couldn't be in danger, not without his First Mate! And Liam was Daddy's First Mate. Well that settled it, weather Daddy liked it or not Liam was coming on this trip with him it was his duty as First Mate to protect the Captain. Mr Smee had told him that.

Later that night when Mommy had put Liam to bed and Daddy had headed over to the ship as he was leaving early around five in the morning. Mommy didn't wake Liam up until eight thirty so he would have managed to be three hours away from Storybrooke before anyone would notice that he was gone.

He got out of bed, his blue pyjamas making him look smaller than he looked and he pulled on his small fluffy blue socks. He reached out and pulled the stuffed crocodile Auntie Belle had got him that he couldn't get to sleep without "Come on Peter" he said to the crocodile "Let's go save Daddy"

When he got to the ship it was Mr Smee on duty and he had already fallen asleep. That was good Liam noted Mr Smee was easy to get past if you were mindful of where you were standing. He had managed to crawl into the lifeboat and wrap himself up in the sheet. He soon stopped shivering and fell asleep listening to the lull and the shaking of the ship clutching Peter the stuffed crocodile.

He was rudely awoken nearly six hours later when the sun was shining brightly in the sky by a rather concerned looking Mr Smee.

* * *

The next day Killian Jones woke up to the sight of sunshine, the ship sailing peacefully and what looked like six missed calls on the enchanted shell Regina had made for him. The shell was enchanted so it could connect with the one Emma had back in Storybrooke and was like something Henry called Skype only it was easier for people who didn't know what the hell Skype was. Six missed calls from home must have mean trouble, and that made Killian's stomach turn over-because he had a family in that town and people like Zelena, like Greg and Tamara, and any of his many enemies could easily hurt them.

"Emma?" he called into the damn thing and was rewarded with the sight of his fiancé's face in the screen a minute later. Emma quite frankly looked a mess, her blonde hair was scraggly and looked barely brushed, her eyes were red and her face was white, if that wasn't alarming enough Killian couldn't see Liam anywhere, usually during these calls Liam was always sat on Emma's lap waving happily. "Killian" she cried "Please tell me if you have Liam, by some sheer miracle please tell me he's on that damn ship of yours?"

Killian stared feeling his blood freeze up and turn to Ice, he stared at Emma for several seconds feeling the horror etching it's way on his face. "No" he said slowly though it seemed like a mantra running through his head. He mentally calculated how far away he was from Storybrooke and thanked the Gods that he had decided to wait until he was far into the sea surrounding Maine before he threw the bean to take him to Neverland, at least now he could easily get back.

"I went to wake him up this morning and he was gone" Emma cried her hands shaking as she looked at her fiancé "And he wasn't there, his window was open and he was gone along with his stuffed croc, Oh God Killian" she said running her hands through her messy hair. "He didn't even have his shoes or a coat, he must have been so cold last night and so scared and I can't…" and she trailed off burying her face in her hands trying desperately to pull herself together.

Killian swallowed the knot in his throat and blinked the wetness out of his eyes, he could break down later but right now he needed to hold it together for his fiancé who looked close to breaking point. "Darlin" he said trying to control the trembling in his voice "Is someone with you? Is someone looking for him?" Emma nodded franticly "Mary Margret and Belle are here and David roped in half the town to look for him and even Gold and Regina are helping with some magic, but Ruby can't smell him anywhere…"

Killian nodded numbly before placing his hands on his knees to stop there trembling. "Ok Lass" he said finally "I'm turning the ship around, all things considered I'll just be there in an hour. I promise you Emma" he said firmly "We'll get him back"

* * *

When the call had ended Killian took a deep breath resisting the urge to vomit. This was his little boy, his son, his Liam who God knows where and with God knows who, people who didn't understand that his boy was the centre of Killian's world that he was innocent of any wrong doing. He remembered Liam from this morning when he had come in to say goodbye, his dark brown hair sticking up adorably in his sleep and his big blue eyes closed clutching that damn stuffed crocodile completely and utterly vulnerable.

"Smee" he yelled controlling the trembling in his voice as he staggered out of the main cabin "Smee" he yelled again looking for that good for nothing First Mate of his "Captain" came the voice of Smee panting, something was behind him or maybe Killian was just seeing things in his panic, "What's the matter Captain" he asked looking concerned as he took in Killian's rather panicked state "Instruct the crew to turn the ship around Smee" he said uncaring at the look Smee was giving him.

"Why?" Smee asked blinking like a goldfish and the last thread of Killian's anger snapped "Because" he roared "My son is bloody well missing Smee, that's why" he was probably being a bit unfair to the man but in reality it felt so good to shout his frustration and worry at someone "My little five year old son is God knows where, with God knows who and I need to get home to find him!"

"Captain" Smee said staring at him like he had suggested that he get the crew to dance naked on the deck "Your son's not missing." Killian stared at him something that felt like hope growing in his chest for a second before he crushed it down. He knew what hope could do to people only too well. "What do you mean Smee?" he said feeling more anger infesting with the hope until he felt like his blood was burning. "Captain, he's here" Smee said looking confused. "I just found him in the lifeboat fast asleep a few minutes ago, he's up on the deck I was coming to find you and tell you" he barely had enough time to duck out of the way and he found himself staring at the back of his Captain as he ran up the stairs.

"Liam!" he shouted as he emerged onto the deck thankful that he had only requested Smee on this mission so the rest of the crew wouldn't see him break down, he did have a reputation to uphold after all. And standing there clutching the crocodile that Belle had bought him looking adorably sleepily and rumpled and confused was Liam.

Killian let out something that sounded suspiciously like a sob. The Captain in him would have been horrified at such an undignified noise but the father in him wanted nothing more than to hold his son and protect him from the big bad world. He staggered forwards until he was on his knees "Liam" he crooned wrapping his son in his arms and pressing a kiss into his hair smelling the bubble bath thing that Emma used and relishing the smell of his son and the feel of him in his arms feeling the tension drain out of him.

Wiping his face roughly he pulled back running his hands all down his little boy's body checking to make sure that Liam was unharmed. "Oh God Liam" he said "You scared me and your Mommy so much baby, what were you thinking?" he asked. Liam shrugged eyes wide and innocent and so blue "You and Mommy were talking about you being in danger, and I'm your First Mate Daddy I'm supposed to protect you from any danger. Did I do it well?" he added as an afterthought.

Killian choked out another sob and nodded jerkily "Aye" he said brushing a bit of Liam's hair out of his eyes and cupping his face gently "You did great, a great First Mate, but you scared both me and Mommy so how about the next time you want to protect me you let me know first ok?" Liam nodded before tripping over Killian's legs and wrapping his arms around him. "Come on then" Killian said hoisting his son upwards "Let's go and let Mommy know your safe"

* * *

Liam honestly didn't know what he had done wrong, but Mommy had cried when she had seen him and Daddy had put him in his big bed and Mr Smee had bought him cookies as Daddy drank from his special bottle that Liam wasn't allowed to touch claiming that he needed it after the morning he had had. When they had got home to Storybrooke Daddy had carried him off the ship and his Mommy had been there and had hugged him and kissed him and told him never to do that again. "But Mommy" he had said "I was a pirate, I had a job to do"

"Aye son" Daddy had said ruffling his hair before engulfing the two of them in a hug "You were the bravest, littlest pirate I ever had on board" and as he stood there clutched between his parents, Liam David Jones had never felt more loved.

* * *

**Please Let me Know what you think**

**And I couldn't resist giving Liam a stuffed Crocodile named Peter, really I couldn't and I think you all know why... **


End file.
